


We Dont Talk Anymore

by yoonminvibes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminvibes/pseuds/yoonminvibes
Summary: A Jihan and Jicheol angst based off lyrics of “We Don’t Talk Anymore” by Charlie Puth ft. Selena Gomez + Jeongcheol at the endBasically, Jihan and Jicheol break up and Jeongcheol get together.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	We Dont Talk Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in 2017 and since i have nothing better to put out im putting this out there :p

Jihan

We don’t talk anymore

April 17, 2016  
hannie: shua, u on for tonite??  
shua: b there in 5, boo

We don’t talk anymore

April 20, 2016  
shua: u want to watch a movie tonite?  
April 23, 2016  
hannie: yes

We don’t talk anymore like we used to do

May 2, 2016  
shua: u okay these days?  
shua: jeonghan…  
shua: im coming over  
shua: …. K

We don’t love anymore

May 17, 2016  
shua: i love you  
hannie: ilyt

What was all of it for? 

June 18, 2016  
hannie: lets break up. there's no spark anymore… sorry  
shua: …

We don’t talk anymore like we used to do

July 1, 2016  
han: hi  
shua: hi…  
shua: actually no  
shua: im busy  
shua: bye  
han: k

I just heard you found the one you’ve been looking, you’ve been looking for

I guessed I should’ve known that wasn’t me 

October 4, 2016

“Jun, I’m not in the mood for coffee.” 

“Hyung, you’ve been in a slump for months now. Get over Hannie hyung already. He obviously has..” 

“How do you know?” 

“Look at this…” 

Jun shows a photo Jeonghan posted on his instagram page a few days ago with the caption ‘searched high and low, left and right, over the seas and stayed up for nights looking for the one i call mr. right 💖’

Cause even after all this time I still wonder

Why I can’t move on

Just the way you did so easily 

“You know, I’m not in the mood for coffee… So how about soju?” 

Don’t wanna know  
What kind of dress you’re wearing tonight

If he’s holding on to you so tight

The way I did before

Joshua knows that his Hannie is wearing his birthday suit and being showered in love with some guy. Joshua knows and he misses the feeling, but right now the only thing he’ll miss is having a sober head.

I overdosed

Should’ve known your love was a game

Now I can’t get you out of my brain

Ooh, it’s such a shame

October 5, 2016

Josh has a major headache the next day. He was pretty sure all of his fluids had ended up in the toilet bowl by now, but for some reason Jeonghan was still the only thing on his mind. Not even getting rid of his hangover was his first thought, it was Jeonghan. 

That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore

We don't talk anymore, like we used to do

We don't love anymore

What was all of it for?

Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do

Jicheol

July 8, 2016

I just hope you're lying next to somebody

Who knows how to love you like me

There must be a good reason that you're gone

Jihoon knew that getting Seungcheol back was impossible so he prayed that the guy he was with looked a lot like himself. This way, Jihoon had some hope that Seungcheol missed him. 

Every now and then I think you

Might want me to come show up at your door

But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong

August 8, 2016

Jihoon has all sorts of confidence. When he wants something, he’ll do anything for it. When it came to Seungcheol, you know that that boy would do everything to get him back. So here he is, walking inside the music store ready to buy new hip hop tracks for Seungcheol’s birthday. 

Jihoon is about to knock on Seungcheol’s door when an unfamiliar voice speaks. 

“Here. I bought you new Big Bang CDs! Happy birthday.” 

Jihoon looks down in his hands and sees the Big Bang CDs. 

Don't wanna know

If you're looking into her eyes

If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before

Jihoon knows that if he knocks on the door, he’ll see his Seungcheollie hugging and kissing another man and it’ll hurt like hell. 

I overdosed

Should've known your love was a game

Now I can't get you out of my brain

Oh, it's such a shame

But it kills Jihoon even more to know that his Seungcheollie will no longer smile to Jihoon’s music, but he will for another man. 

That we don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)

We don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)

We don't talk anymore, like we used to do

We don't love anymore (We don't, we don't)

What was all of it for? (We don't, we don't)

Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do

Like we used to do

August 5, 2021  
Youre invited to the wedding of Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan on October 4, 2021 at 8:00 am in Seoul International Baptist Church. Please join us after at 11:00 am in JW Marriott Hotel Seoul for the reception. If you have any questions please contact one of the followings below:  
Seungcheol: 555-0808 or Jeonghan: 555-1004  
Love, Cheollie and Hannie! 

Don't wanna know

What kind of dress you're wearing tonight

If he's giving it to you just right

The way I did before

October 4, 2021  
Joshua watches as Jeonghan walks down the aisle, Joshua isn’t at the end of the aisle, but he’s sat on the left side of the aisle next to a pink haired man crying his heart out. 

I overdosed

Should've known your love was a game

Now I can't get you out of my brain

Oh, it's such a shame

Jihoon watches Seungcheol’s every move. Jihoon cries harder and harder each time he realizes that Seungcheol isn’t faking his smile towards his bride. 

That we don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)

We don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)

We don't talk anymore, like we used to do

We don't love anymore (We don't, we don't)

What was all of it for? (We don't, we don't)

Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do

(We don't talk anymore)

Seungcheol and Jeonghan exchanged vows and the only people crying are Jihoon and Joshua. They’re not crying at how cute the couple are, but because all the dreams the dream Jihan and Jicheol had were happening with the wrong person.

Don't wanna know

What kind of dress you're wearing tonight (Oh)

If he's holding onto you so tight (Oh)

The way I did before

(We don't talk anymore)

Joshua will find love again.  
Jihoon will find love again.

I overdosed

Should've known your love was a game (Oh)

Now I can't get you out of my brain (Woah)

Oh, it's such a shame

That we don't talk anymore


End file.
